


she's not exactly the type

by spacecleavage



Series: my bellarke  au week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, Bellarke AU Week, Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke fell in love on the Ark and Bellamy told her about his sister, Octavia. Clarke trusts Wells with her secret but she does not know that her mother already discovered the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's not exactly the type

Clarke stared in horror at Bellamy, not that she knew his name at the time. She was standing in line at the canteen, when the person behind her had bumped into her. It was seriously rude considering, she was as far forward as she could go and let’s just say her day hadn’t been the best to begin (her mum had chewed her out in front of all the interns and a few of the patients)

So she may have turned around and yelled at him a little.

He may have responded by blushing, and stuttering out an apology.

“I’m…I’m s-so-sorr-sorry, Pr-Prin-Princess.”

She frowned him, her head tilted quizzically to the side as she looked him up and down. She took in his frayed shirt, the guard uniform pants and his dusty, worn boots. He wasn’t from Alpha station, or from any other of the ‘top’ stations.

“It’s fine,” she smiled back, he was cute with his dark curly hair and he had beautiful skin (yes she noticed, because she loved the way it seemed to glow in the florescent lights). He was almost as cute as Cara from down the hall. But when he gave her this tiny little smile, he was definitely beyond gorgeous.

\---Bellarke---

Clarke stared in horror at Bellamy, as she tried to comprehend his words.

He… he had a sister? How could he? No one had a sister. No one had a sibling, an aunt or an uncle.

No one.

So why did he?

How was it possible?

\---Bellarke---

Clarke stared in horror at Bellamy and he stared back with the same look.

The guards were surrounding them, and she could only look at him. Somehow, for some reason, they knew. They knew about Bellamy, they knew about his sister. What else would, could they arrest him for?

She could think of no other infarction, no other law he could have broken.

She stared at him, thinking all that, Bellamy stared back and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing, or if he was thinking about what all this means. That he would be murdered.

Then suddenly the moment was shattered, she was being grabbed by two guards and dragged away from Bellamy.

“Take him away,” Shumway’s voice sounded so harsh yet so apathetic.

“No, leave him alone! Bellamy!” She called as she struggled, trying to get away from the guards and towards him.

He just stared at her, dismay clouded his face and shock. Shock and she could not believe it either.

\---Bellarke---

Clarke stared in horror at Bellamy’s back as he walked away from her. His words still settling in her mind, as he slung his arms around his sisters shoulders and walked her off into the forest.

What? …How? What did he mean? Why would she be disappointed if he survived? That didn’t make any sense. She had been trying to see him since both he and his sister had been arrested.

His sister. He thought she had something to do with his sister, that she was responsible for her being arrested, their mother being floated and him being completely stripped of rank, and subsequently thrown in jail.

She didn’t have more time to think about it because she was being pushed, pushed towards the Ground.

\---Bellarke---

Clarke stared in horror at Bellamy, he stood at the entrance of the drop ship, completely shirtless, kissing some girl. She didn’t know who she was, what she meant to Bellamy, but she did know that Bellamy was looking right at her.

She loved him so much, so much it hurt.

And right now that pain was ripping through her, tearing her apart.

How could he do this to her? Why would he do such a thing to her?

He knew how she felt, he had to know that she loved him, that she would always love him. He was everything to her.

Yet there he stood, smirking at her before he kissed this lithe, tall brunette and she went on her way, his eyes glittering with malice.

She wanted to say something, to reply to him, or something, even just to glare at him. But he knew, he knew how she felt about him. She’d told him just as much. More than once since they had reached the Ground…

Why would he do this to her?

She felt a steely resolve settle in place, like the ones the Princess’s of old used to use when they felt too vulnerable (like she did now). She was going to be strong, like the girls from the stories of old.

\---Bellarke---

Clarke stared in horror at Bellamy as he walked away from the radio (and her), her mother’s voice spoke clearly through the other end.

She could hear her mother’s voice, pleading with Clarke to talk to her.

She finally moved from her spot, to grasp at the radio and finally speak to her mother since Wells… since Wells had told her the truth about what happened with the Blake’s, the truth about her mother.

She depressed the button, just to make it so she couldn’t talk for a second. So Clarke could catch her breath, organise her thoughts.

How did she start? How did she tell her mother that she knew of her treachery? That she knew she had ripped away her daughter’s happiness?

“It’s your fault,” she finally said into the radio. “You told them about Octavia…Bellamy hates me because of you.” Abby was silent on the other end. “The person I love, with all my heart, the man I wanted to marry. You took that all away from me. I don’t ever want to talk to you again.” Clarke dropped the radio and walked away from the radio with no extra thought.

\---Bellarke---

Bellamy stared in horror at Clarke, her confession, her desire to leave their camp was one he had never heard before, one he had never thought she would have.

“Why?” his voice sounded strange even to him.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I can’t do this at all,” she shook her head and he could see her eyes were glistening.

“Is this about my sister? Because Wells told me that it was your mother who turned us in.”

“Wells told you it was my mum? I would never done have that, Bellamy. I meant it when I said that I love you.”

“I know,” he replied, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.


End file.
